Of Emo Losers and Scary Gingers (Kylux High School AU)
by StarPrince.Punk
Summary: Ben Solo, or as he liked to be called, Kylo Ren, is an emo little frick at his high school, The Force Awakens Academy. His best friend is Hux, a handsome ginger kid that everyone is scared of. Together, they struggle through school work, annoying families, after school clubs, and romance. This is kind of a crack fic not gonna lie. Kylux - High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ben Solo, or as he liked to be called, Kylo Ren, woke up that morning to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He slammed his hand on the off button. Summer vacation was over. Hell was starting.

Kylo slowly stumbled out of bed, messy black hair surrounding his peripheral vision. He changed out of his pajamas and into black skinny jeans and My Chemical Romance t-shirt. He needed to look his best for the first day of school. Like any other kid, he didn't want to go, but he might as well make the most of it. Hux would be there after all.

Kylo looked around his room. Posters of his favorite bands were everywhere; My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, and other grade A emo bands. Sure, he was kind of a stereotype, but he didn't mind. It wasn't a phase.

"Ben!" He heard his father shout from the living room downstairs, "Come down here or you'll be late!"

"I told you not to call me Ben anymore Dad!" Kylo yelled back.

"Ben Solo get down here this instant!" His dad yelled back.

They didn't have the best relationship.

After arguing with parents and barely eating breakfast, Kylo grabbed his bookbag and left the house. He started walking towards Hux's house. They lived pretty close to each other, and it was along the way to the school so they could walk together.

Hux and Kylo had been friends since 4th grade. They argued a lot at first, but after they calmed down, they bonded. Then they just clicked. They were best friends ever since. They might argue a bit still, they were both so proud, so self-centered, of course they'd argue, but they were always still best friends in the end. They didn't have other friends. They were kind of loners in that way. But they had each other. Now they were going into their junior year of high school.

Kylo arrived at Hux's house. He sat on the front steps and waited for his friend to come outside. He didn't dare knock, because Hux's dad was even worse than his own father, which Kylo didn't think was even possible.

Soon the door creaked open. The ginger-haired boy walked out quietly, his school bag hanging from one shoulder.

"Hey Hux," Kylo greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Hux said back, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face for less than a second. Hux wasn't that into smiling. Neither was Kylo, to be honest, but Hux was, special, somehow. He didn't know what it was, but something about Hux made Kylo want to smile.

Hux was wearing a black button-down shirt and black pants, which was both similar and different to what Kylo was wearing. Similar because in both boy's outfits, black was the main color, but different because Hux looked so much more professional. Kylo thought Hux looked really good, especially in that button-down. He didn't know why he thought that however.

They started to walk to the school. The September day was kind of chilly, but it was a nice breeze. The autumn-colored leaves fell around them. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. They were ok with it. They had been friends with each other for so long that words were no longer needed for them to enjoy each other's company.

"Who do you think will be in our classes?" Kylo finally said.

"I don't know," Hux answered dryly, "The usual."

The high school they went to was a small one, because the town they lived in was small. Therefore they knew basically everyone that went there. They weren't friends with them, they just saw them around and matched the names with the faces. They only personally knew a few.

They were silent the rest of the way, except for when they occasionally teased each other, and when Hux asked Kylo if he had done the summer reading. Kylo had not. Hux, of course, had.

They arrived at their school; The Force Awakens Academy. Everyone thought it was a strange name. No one knew what it meant.

At homeroom, the teacher called attendance. A bunch of people Kylo and Hux didn't care about were called, until there was the first name they knew personally.

"Dameron, Poe."

"Here!"

Poe was not a student they liked. His friend Finn was called soon after. Kylo glared at the two boys, sitting together, just a bit too close. They didn't notice his stare. Hux, sitting to his right, nudged him before they would.

Soon after that, the teacher called, "Hux, Armi-"

"You can just call me by my last name, Miss," Hux rose his hand and stated. The teacher merely looked a bit caught off guard, but then nodded and moved on. A couple snickers were heard around the room, Kylo assumed it came from Poe and Finn, but didn't bother to look.

A little while after, Phasma was called, although the teacher raised an eyebrow at her name. Kylo and Hux knew Phasma. She was cool. She talked with them and hung out with them sometimes. She wasn't annoying like the rest of the fools in their school.

The teacher called more names, the R names, and soon after that, the S names.

That's when the teacher called that horrible, dreaded name. That name Kylo hated.

"Skywalker, Rey."

"Here!"

His cousin Rey was in his homeroom class. His annoying, stupid cousin Rey, daughter of his aggravating Uncle Luke. Great. He might as well just go die. All three of the kids he hated were in his homeroom class, which meant they were more likely to be in his other classes.

Before he was able to properly react to this news, the teacher called, "Solo, Ben."

"Kylo, actually," Kylo raised his hand and said, "I go by Kylo Ren."

The teacher squinted her eyes at Kylo curiously, then said, "Well ok then," and moved on to that last few kids.

As the day went by, the teens went to their classes to meet their new teachers, correcting the same attendance mistakes. Unfortunately, Finn, Poe, and Rey were in many of Kylo's classes, as he suspected. Fortunately, Hux was in all of his classes.

After school, Hux went to Kylo's house, anything to not be at his own house. Hux's father was a strange mix between uncaring and caring too much. He didn't care what Hux did. He didn't care what he did as long as it didn't involve him. Hux could probably go live with Kylo for all he cared, based on how much he went to Kylo's house to avoid his dad. His father didn't love him or support him or really do anything with him, but if his grades dropped below 95, Hux _wished_ he'd be just as distant. Hell, even if he got a 99, he'd never hear the end of how he didn't get a 100 and how he was an utter failure and how he was a disgrace to his father's name. His father had great expectations for Hux but never bothered to help him achieve those expectations.

It was partially easy to achieve his father's expectations however, since Hux was at the top of his class. Not near the top, he was number 1 out of all of his 10th grade last year with a 98.7% average. Apparently it was still not enough to please his father, who yelled at him on the last day of school; the usual speech about being a failure to the family.

And he didn't have a loving mother to help him either. Hux had never met his mother. He was an illegitimate child, and his father kept him for some unknown reason. It didn't seem like he wanted him around.

Kylo agreed that Hux's situation with his dad was worse than his, but he still talked about how annoying and terrible _his_ dad is, or more so, his whole _family_ is. His dad, his mom, his uncle, his cousin, just all of it. None of them understood him. He just wanted to be himself and they didn't want him to be. He just didn't want to do homework or go to school or follow the rules but his parents would scold him and tell him to be a good kid and do the right thing. But he didn't want to be a "good kid". It just wasn't who he was.

Kylo never paid attention in class. He failed tests and just barely passed classes all the time. His parents begged him to just come home with a 70 at least. They said they knew how he felt but he needed to care about his future. Kylo would say back that no, they didn't know how he felt, they never would, they'd never understand him. Then he'd lock himself in his room and listen to the music he liked and maybe punch the walls or break a lamp or something. The repair bills the Solo family got were many.

Hux found Kylo's parents not that bad in his opinion, especially compared to his father. Sometimes he thought Kylo's parents were perfectly fine and that _Kylo_ was the problem, but he never dared to say something like that to him.

The only thing Hux could say was bad about Kylo's parents was that they fought a lot. Not too much, not enough that they hated each other, but they fought a significant amount. Hux wondered that maybe that was why Kylo wanted to be who wanted to be; the "bad kid", the rebel stereotype. And then his parents hated him for being like that, and then his parents fought about that, which would make Kylo angsty, and so on. It was a vicious cycle.

The two boys arrived at Kylo's house around 4 o'clock. Kylo opened the door walked inside, Hux at his heels. His parents weren't home yet. They both finished work at around 5:30.

Kylo and Hux silently went to Kylo's room to play video games. Hux didn't have many games, despite enjoying them. His dad didn't let him get any games. He thought they would distract him from his studying. But what did he think Hux did at Kylo's house? Study? With _Kylo_? Yeah right.

Hux's father never actually bought Hux anything except for food and Apple products, which he said were "strictly for school purposes only", although Hux didn't just use them for school. But his dad didn't get him any games, any clothes he wanted, not even books. All of the many, many books Hux had read about historical wars and war strategy he got from the library.

His dad didn't even get him any music. And Hux liked the music Kylo had shown him. Not as much as Kylo liked it perhaps, but he did liked it. His father just played classical, which Hux thought was fine at first, but it got boring after a while. And there's nothing Hux hates more than being bored, except for maybe being wrong or not knowing something.

Kylo had let Hux play all the games he had. Hux really liked puzzle games and strategy games, especially war games. His favorite game series was Fire Emblem. He also liked an MMO called Space Xplore Online, one of the few games he owned one his computer that he had without his dad's permission. On the other hand, Kylo liked fighting games and beat-em-ups. His favorite game series was Super Smash Brothers.

"Let's play Smash," Kylo said to Hux, holding up the game's box. They sat on Kylo's bed, queen-sized and covered with galaxy-themed bedspread, that faced the TV in Kylo's room. He had a Wii U, a PS3 and a PS4.

"We _always_ play Smash," Hux complained, "I'm bored of it. Let's play something else."

"Smash isn't boring! You just don't wanna play cuz you always lose!"

"Kylo, I beat you more than half the time." Hux wasn't just good at the games he liked, he was great at all genres. He was a sharp, quick thinker. He truly was a genius, at school subjects and in all forms of strategy.

Kylo was silent. He knew that was true. "Please?"

They played Smash. Hux beat Kylo 7 out of 10 games.

"I don't wanna play anymore," Kylo said defeated.

"Good, me neither," Hux said with a small, sly smile on his face.

"What do you wanna do?" Kylo asked, lying down on the bed, his soft black hair falling around him. Hux stared at him for a while, then looked away. Kylo thought nothing of it.

"I don't know," Hux replied honestly. Kylo had so much cool stuff, he couldn't make up his mind.

"Let's just listen to music," Kylo said and got up to grab his laptop. He opened iTunes and put his playlist of all the bands he liked on shuffle. A Bring Me The Horizon song came on.

Kylo lied back down onto the bed. Hux lied next to him. They both just laid there, flat on their backs, and listened to the emo music that came from Kylo's computer.

At one point the song "Floral & Fading" by Pierce the Veil came on. "This song reminds me of you," Kylo said suddenly.

Hux didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded. Kylo smiled.

Kylo's dad came home at at 5:45. He heard the music coming from Kylo's room and walked upstairs to it. He knocked on the door, covered with various posters of the "Keep Out" and "No Parents Allowed" variety. "Ben, I'm home!"

"That's not my name Dad!" Kylo shouted.

His dad sighed, "I'll be downstairs. Your mom will be here soon. She texted that she's gonna be late."

"Ok cool dad you can go now!"

"See you at dinner, son." The two boys heard his footsteps at he walked away from the door.

"Can you believe he _still_ won't call me Kylo?" The black-haired boy said exasperatedly.

Hux was there when Kylo was deciding on his new name. It was when they were in 8th grade. He had always hated the name he was given; "Ben". He thought it was such a plain and boring name. It was so common. He needed something cooler, something unique.

"Something like your name," he had said to Hux that day, "Your name is cool-sounding."

"No it isn't. You know how much I hate my name."

"You only hate your _first_ name. I'm talking about the name 'Hux'. It's cool. Names with X's are always cool."

They thought for a while before the name Kylo was decided on. It took a couple days for Hux to get used to the change, but he quickly got the hang of it. He's called him Kylo since then, just like Kylo wanted.

"Yeah that must be annoying," Hux replied dryly to Kylo, the two boys still lying on the bed, listening to music

The music filled the silent air. It was a Twenty One Pilots song.

"Hey, you wanna have a sleepover tonight?" Kylo asked randomly.

"You know my dad doesn't let me have sleepovers," Hux said.

"God, your dad is so confusing! He doesn't care what you do _and_ cares about everything you do at the same time! It makes no sense! Why doesn't he let you have have sleepovers?"

"He thinks that I'll be sleeping with some girl."

Kylo actually laughed out loud, "You? With a _girl_? Yeah right!" He laughed and laughed, but stopped suddenly, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like you couldn't get a girlfriend. I meant like you wouldn't want one-"

"Yes I agree."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'll ever want a girlfriend."

There was a brief moment of quiet. Ever the music paused because it was in between songs.

"What do you mean?" Kylo asked.

"I don't really find girls attractive."

Again, a bit silence, before the music started up again; a My Chemical Romance song.

"Hux, are you coming out as gay to me right now?"

"I might be gay. I'm not quite sure right now. I've researched it, and teens question their sexuality a lot, so I feel like this is perfectly normal."

"No, no, I agree, that's normal," Kylo's heartbeat sped up, "Sometimes I feel I might be gay too."

"I assumed that."

"What?!"

"On the Tumblr pages you showed me, your favorite 'bandom' accounts you called them? I looked into them. Almost every 'emo' person on that site is somewhat gay. Many are pansexual. You fit the emo type just perfect. It was only simple deduction."

"You sound like Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes. And thank you for sharing your Netflix password with me and showing me that show. I really like it."

Kylo chuckled, "You're welcome Hux."

At 6 pm Kylo's dad came upstairs to get Kylo for dinner. His mom had come home too.

"Ben," Kylo's dad opened the door, "Dinner's read- Oh, hello Hux. I didn't even know you were here."

"Hello Mr. Solo," Hux greeted professionally. Kylo simultaneously liked and hated that Hux's dad's serious and professional attitude rubbed off onto Hux. Hated because he felt it was stupid to be like a person you hate, but liked because, well, Kylo didn't quite know. It gave him a kind of, controlling vibe. But not in a bad way, like in an awe-inspiring way, if that made any sense. Whatever Kylo thought, he knew one thing for sure; that professional, serious, studious way was no act.

Luckily, Hux was different from his father in some ways, like Hux had a sense of humor, most of the time at least. Hux was nicer, well, to Kylo at least. To everyone else he was either mean or emotionless. Sometimes Hux was mean or emotionless to Kylo too, but Kylo knew he didn't mean it then. That was the Hux that Kylo knew and loved.

Liked, Kylo corrected in his head, he meant to say liked.

"Well dinner's ready if you want it," Kylo's father said, "And you have to eat at the table."

"But Daaaaaad-"

"No Ben, you're coming down here now."

Kylo sighed in the stereotypical angsty teenage way, rolling his eyes, "Fiiiiiiiiiine."

Hux had dinner with them. Kylo's parents said they were happy to see him. He watched some Netflix with Kylo, then left at 9 o'clock. He arrived home to his father asleep on the couch. Hux went to his room quietly, shut the door, and didn't fall asleep until midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was just as trivial and boring as the first. Hux hated that they didn't give the students any real work during the first few days of school. He needed to do something, something with his brain. Kylo thought Hux was insane like that. Kylo was cherishing these days of no homework yet.

That day at lunch, Kylo and Hux sat next to each other, by themselves, at a table at lunch. Half the school is in the cafeteria during lunch, so of course Rey, Finn, _and_ Poe were all there, sitting together a few tables over from them.

Rey saw her cousin a few minutes into lunch, and walked over to him, telling Finn and Poe she'd be right back.

"Hey Ben!" Rey called.

"My names not Ben!" Kylo sneered without looked up from his lunch.

"R-right! I-I said Ren, not Ben. That's your last name right? What are you talking about? Ben what's that?" Rey laughed, half nervously and half because this was funny.

"I know you said Ben, Rey."

Rey sighed, "I'm sorry Kylo. I always forget. I've called you Ben since we were little kids.

"So has Hux, but he never forgets to call me by my correct name."

Rey just noticed the stone face of Kylo's best friend sitting next to him.

"H-hey Hux," Rey said a bit shyly, not only because was she intimidated by Hux, like everyone was, but she also liked gingers (Who doesn't?). She didn't have a crush on Hux or anything, that was a fact, but she did enjoy looking at him.

"Hello Rey," Hux responded, not looking up from the uneaten food on his tray. School lunches are gross.

"Why did you come over here Rey," Kylo asked her, glaring.

"I just wanted to say hi to my cousin, sheesh," Rey responded, "And to say that-"

Suddenly, Finn and Poe arrived at her sides. "Hey, look who it is? The Skywalker family's emo cousin and his ginger boyfriend." Poe said, a smirk on his face. As the flirty gay he was, he thought both of the boys sitting at the table in front of him were _very_ attractive, but he thought they were too annoying to have any feelings for them.

"Boyfriend? You too are dating now?" Finn asked, as the lovable, somewhat clueless boy that he was.

Kylo grumbled, "No weren't not." Kylo and Hux didn't meet each other's eyes. Finn, Rey, and Poe exchanged a look and laughed. "Shut up!" Kylo sneered and pushed Rey back a little bit.

She rolled her eyes, "Kylo, I wanted to tell you that I'm visiting you with my dad after school today."

Kylo groaned and put his head in his hands, "God no." He turned to Hux, "Hux, can you come over today?"

"You know what my father's like. I can come over anytime," Hux replied monotonously.

"Thank you. I've been saved," Kylo said.

Rey sighed, half in annoyance and half because she was admiring the boys in front of her that she shipped together with her whole heart. "I look forward to seeing you both then," she said smiling. She then walked away with Poe and Finn.

"We're not letting you in my room!" Kylo shouted after them. They didn't respond.

He sighed and turned to Hux, "Get ready for hell this afternoon."

"It won't be that bad," Hux said, "just don't pay attention to her or her dad and you won't get annoyed."

Kylo groaned, "Ugh, easier said than done."

Hux thought that it was rather simple actually, but he didn't voice it.

Kylo and Hux arrived at Kylo's house after school at 4:07 pm. His parents were coming home early at 5:00 because that's when his cousin and uncle were coming. That gave Kylo and Hux an hour to have the house to themselves.

Kylo keyed them in and they went up to his room. They sat up on Kylo's bed next to each other, propping themselves up with pillows, and played Shovel Knight in co-op mode until 4:54, when Kylo suddenly paused the game.

Hux stared at him. He didn't seem surprised at Kylo. Or maybe he was? It was always hard for Kylo to read how Hux felt, like he so easily could with other people. His facial expression was always blank.

"Hey Hux," he said, kind of quietly.

"Yes?" His said back.

"Do you," Kylo tried to not stutter his words, "do you think we should date?"

There was silence in the room and Kylo feared that he had ruined their friendship forever. He was about to say 'syke' and play it off as a joke, but he knew Hux would never believe that. He didn't know what to do.

Hux interrupted his paranoid thoughts, "Sure."

Kylo stared wide-eyed, "R-really?"

Hux shrugged, "Sure, why not? We both obviously have feelings for each other. Any idiot could see that. That was proven when your cousin and her idiot friends talked to us today.

Kylo couldn't find words to say. Had his feelings been too obvious? Since when did Hux know? Since when did Hux like _him_? Any idiot could tell? Kylo had never known.

"Yeah, exactly," Kylo said, not meeting Hux's eyes, "Exactly what I was thinking.

Hux could tell that Kylo had not known at all. He smirked.

The room was filled with awkward silence as the two teenaged boys had no idea what to do next. Then Hux pulled Kylo closer to him on the bed and laid Kylo's head on his chest. Kylo was scared he'd mess up something, but just decided to enjoy the moment and closed his eyes.

Hux, the controlling mastermind he was, was very, very happy. He stoked Kylo's long, black hair. Yes, this is what he always wanted. A rare, small smile appeared on his lips.

Too involved with what they were doing, the two boys didn't notice the door to their room cracked open the tiniest bit, and the head of a certain someone's cousin peeking into the room.

Rey smiled widely and held back her fangirl squeals. The ship had sailed.

Kylo and Hux were forced out of Kylo's room at 6 o'clock for dinner. Even worse, Kylo was forced to sit next to Rey. But Hux got to sit next to him on his other side, so it wasn't that bad. Rey kept looking to see if the boys were holding hands under the table, but to her dismay, they did not.

The Skywalker-Solo family talked happily at the dinner table, except for the two young boys, who stayed quiet.

It was the usual family conversations; "So how's the new teaching job going, Luke?"

"Oh it's great. The kids are so nice. Middle school is fun to teach. How about you two?"

"Oh, the usual. I'm in the pawn shop with Chewie, and Leia goes to be Mrs. CEO at her big business. Did you guys have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was great. Rey and I went to Brazil and saw the Amazon Forest. She couldn't believe there was so much green in the entire galaxy."

"It's good to see other parts of the world like that."

"Rey, do you know when is the first fencing practice this semester?" Leia asked.

"No. I think it's next Monday? I forget," Rey answered.

"Ben, can you find out at school? You can't miss the first day," his mom told him.

"Mooooom, I don't wanna be on the fencing team anymore!" Kylo whined, not even bothering to correct the wrong name.

"Don't be ridiculous Ben, you love fencing," his dad said.

"Yeah, but I don't like being on the fencing _team_ ," Kylo said, "Especially when _she_ 's on it too!"

Rey smirked, "You're just annoyed cuz I beat you the last three times we went against each other."

"Am not!" Kylo argued, "If only the foils just had cross-guards or something-"

"Don't make excuses, just accept that I'm better than you," Rey smiled.

"No you're not!" Kylo shouted.

"Ben, that's _enough_ of that," his mom scolded him. He stopped talking. He liked it better that way anyway. The rest of his family continued to converse without him.

He turned to Hux, "You should join the fencing team with me, if I'm being forced to do it."

"It's not my thing," Hux answered plainly.

"Come on, it's fighting! Battle!" Kylo tried to persuade him, "You like all those war games and stuff, wouldn't it be cool to fight for real?"

"I prefer to direct the battle from afar rather than be in it," Hux responded.

"You'd make a good general," Kylo said with a laugh.

"I know," Hux said and smirked to himself. Kylo smiled at that. He liked to see Hux happy.

"What's a club we should both join then?" Kylo asked.

Hux returned to his neutral face, "I don't know. I don't know many of the clubs. What ones are you interested in?"

"Uh," Kylo thought, "There's art club, film club, photography club, anime club-"

"We can join anime club," Hux answered quickly.

Kylo smiled, "I knew you'd warm up to anime.

"I did enjoy Death Note," Hux admitted, "And Soul Eater."

"I gotta show you Gurran Lagann," Kylo said and ate some of his food on his plate, "It might not be quite your style, but there's war and generals and good fight scenes in it. I really like it."

"I look forward to watching it," Hux replied.

When dinner finished, the Skywalker-Solo family sat in the living room and chose a movie to watch on Netflix.

"Let's watch Hunger Games!" Rey suggested enthusiastically.

" _No_! You _always_ want to watch Hunger Games!" Kylo protested.

"... Catching Fire?" Rey smiled. She loved to push her cousin's buttons.

" _Shut up_!" Kylo shouted.

"Kids, please stop," Leia sighed. They did. "How about Blade Runner? That's a great sci-fi movie. You two love sci-fi."

"Nah sweetie, not Bladerunner," Han said suddenly.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"I mean don't get me wrong, it's a great movie," Han defended himself, "it's just, main character guy, it freaks me out. He looks so much like me."

Leia thought for a moment, "Oh my god he does! Maybe that's why I like him so much."

" _Mommm_!" Kylo whined.

His mother laughed, "Sorry sweetheart!"

They all eventually settled on Mad Max: Fury Road, a movie they all liked.

After the movie, Rey and Luke had to leave. The Solo family said goodbye to them. Rey gave a goodbye hug to everyone except Kylo. She even hugged Hux, who didn't know how to react and didn't move a muscle.

After they left, it was around 9 pm. Hux said he had to leave too. Kylo didn't want him to leave yet. Hux didn't want to leave either. They shared a goodbye hug, and both of them, awkwardly, tried to hug back. Afterwards, they both had blush on their faces. Hux smiled. He liked seeing Kylo like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days of school went by. Trivial, boring, meaningless days for school went by. Awkward but cute moments between Kylo and Hux came and passed. The school eventually found out they were dating by the first week of October, where the news spread like wildfire. Everyone knew them. They knew them as those two edgy boys that didn't talk to anyone, the emo and ginger.

At lunch, Rey ran over to the two sitting together. "I KNEW YOU TWO WERE DATING! OH MY GOD I _KNEW_ IT! I KNEW IT AND NOW IT'S CONFIRMED! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE AND-"

"Rey, please, _shut up_!" Kylo snarled.

She took deep breaths, "Right. Sorry Ben- I mean, Kylo."

Before Kylo could get angry, Finn and Poe ran up to them too. "Jeez Rey, you run fast! What's the rush?" Poe said as he caught his breath.

"Do you guys know the big news?!" Rey asked them excitedly.

"What," Finn said, "that you're cousin's dating Hux? Yeah, everyone knows."

"Isn't it great?!" She squealed.

"Jesus Rey, you didn't act like this when me and Finn started dating!" Poe said.

"That's because, well, you two," Rey said flustered, "I don't know. With you it just, happened. You too are great together and went out almost immediately. But with _these_ two," she sat down at the table across from her cousin, "I have been waiting for this for my. Entire. Life!"

"You can't sit here," Kylo said plainly.

"What was that?" Poe asked sarcastically, "We can all sit here? That's what you said? Nice! Thanks man, that's great." He sat down next to Rey, and Finn laughed and sat next to him.

Kylo sighed. He didn't want to deal with this. Not today. Too much shit was going on today.

He tried to ignore them, "Hux, how'd you do on the first math test of the year last period?"

"What do you think," Hux said, not looking up from his food.

"An A as always," Kylo said. "I know I bombed it."

"I know you did too," Hux responded, smirking, "I saw your paper. I don't think writing 'bitch idk' is an acceptable answer."

"I didn't know the answer!"

"You really are an idiot."

"Shut up!" Kylo smiled and pushed his boyfriend playfully.

Poe opened his mouth to speak, but Rey covered his mouth, "Shh, let my OTP do fluffy shit."

"Rey, can you please just leave?" Kylo asked annoyed.

"No," Rey smiled, "I can't."

"Excuse me you three," another voice spoke. It was Phasma, standing next to the table, "but I think you've done enough here. And Rey," she looked at her straight in the eyes with a cold, steely glare, "I believe that is _my_ seat."

Rey huffed, "Fine. Come on guys." The three kids got up to leave. "Oh, and Kylo, see you at the first anime club meeting today!" Kylo groaned and the three people he hated walked away.

Phasma sat in front of Kylo. He smiled to see her, "Thanks Phasma."

"No problem. You know I can't stand them either," she picked at her food. "Congratulations you two, but the way."

"Thank you," Kylo said. At least Phasma was respectful about it. He hesitated before asking, "How's your luck been in the dating pool?"

"Ugh, terrible," Phasma rolled her eyes, "No don't have a crush on a single girl. They're all just not my type."

"One will come eventually come," Hux added, to Kylo's surprise. "She'll come and you could be her knight in shining armor." He smiled slyly.

"I wish," Phasma smirked.

After school, anime club was held in a classroom. Kylo and Hux sat in a back corner. Rey arrived after them with Finn and Poe. She wanted to sit next to them but decided against it, saying she'd ruin her OTP's fun. She and the boys say near the front, but she turned around every so often to see what Kylo and Hux were doing.

The president of the anime club said some stuff that no one listened to and then they turned on the projector. They were gonna watch Ouran High School Host Club, a show Rey had forced Kylo to watch in the 7th grade, but Hux had never seen.

Even at just at the beginning of the opening Hux groaned. Kylo laughed, "On the surface is looks annoying, but it's actually pretty good."

"This isn't my type of thing," Hux said plainly.

"I think you'll like Kyoya. He's kinda like you," Kylo smiled, "He's got the whole 'serious and emotionless most of the time but is also a total sadist and will also say savage things occasionally' thing down, just like you."

"Shut up," Hux spat.

"Ok honey," Kylo teased.

" _Shut up_ ," Hux snarled.

"I said ok!" Kylo put his hands up in surrender, laughing.

After anime club, they leave for Kylo's house, as always. By the time they get there, Kylo's parents are already home. "Hey there son," his father greets him.

"Shut up dad!" Kylo yelled at him and ran up the stairs, holding Hux's hand to pull him up with him. He ran to his room, pulled Hux inside, and shut the door loudly (on purpose).

"Was that necessary Kylo?" Hux asked, deadpanning.

"Yes it was," Kylo said quickly, "If you had the chance to do that to your dad, would you?"

Hux ignored the question, "We should work on our report for English."

"Nah, it's due on Monday," Kylo said and hopped onto his bed.

"It's Friday, Kylo," Hux said like something was obvious. Kylo couldn't tell what was however.

"Yeah, we have like, 2 more days," He said and laughed, lying back onto the bed.

"We should split up the work. Besides, we still have the normal homework that we get everyday," Hux said, "We got a lot today; Trig, chem, _and_ french. It's a whole bunch of pages in the textbooks-"

"Calm down Hux," Kylo waved his hand to dismiss Hux's works, "We just got home. We'll do it later."

Hux sighed, "Everyday with this. I don't know how I'm able to stand you." He sat on the bed next to Kylo.

"Yet you still hang out with me," Kylo smirked.

"Yet I'm still _dating_ you, you idiot," Hux said without looking at him. Kylo couldn't see his face, but he thought Hux was probably smiling.

Both of them had gotten much more confident with their relationship. They teased each other about it more than actually flirting. Maybe that's how people at school found out. But they hadn't done much romantic stuff yet. They acted pretty much the same together as they always had.

Kylo looked at Hux. He liked Hux because he was always so confident, so cool and collected. Much unlike Kylo, who could be quite insecure at times, he could admit to himself that. Kylo liked how Hux was so smart and clever, and how he was so cold. Oh yes, he loved that. He liked how Hux could keep away people with just a look. Sure, sometimes he was annoying, but he didn't really mind anymore. It was just cute to him now. But Kylo especially liked that the only one Hux would joke and have fun with was with him, how he'd only smile for him.

Hux liked Kylo for a very similar reason. Since he first met him, he thought Kylo was _very_ annoying. He only used to hang out with him so people wouldn't talk to him, since no one else liked Kylo too. But he eventually grew to like him. Once you hang out with him enough, Kylo's whiny, annoying emo kid exterior falls away to reveal a person who is actually very creative and friendly, even if Kylo didn't admit that himself. And Hux loved this. Hux loved that only _he_ knew the real Kylo, not the fake he presents to his family and at school. He wasn't a bully that just hated everything and only cared about himself. He was someone that could find the meaning of songs in an instant. He could draw well, even if his drawing were a bit creepy to others. Hux liked those kinds of drawings. Like Kylo, Hux especially liked that the only one Kylo would joke and have fun with was with him, how he'd only smile for him.

They were both just two confused, growing teenagers with no other friends. They were both just two kids that no one else took the time to understand. All they had were each other, and they were ok with that.

"Listen to a song with me," Kylo said to Hux. It wasn't a question of whether he wanted to or not, it was a demand. "You remember the musical Spring Awakening? The one I showed you the video of it that someone filmed in the theater?"

"Yes I remember," Hux said. How could he forget. It was Kylo's favorite musical. Hux liked it too, but Sweeney Todd was his personal favorite.

"This is one of the songs from it," Kylo said and turned the song on. "It's called 'The Word of Your Body'."

The two boys laid on the bed and listened. It was a sweet, romantic song, probably the only really romantic song that Kylo had. They exchanged glances at certain lyrics. Soon, they just stared into each other's eyes.

Kylo wanted to kiss Hux. He wanted to feel his lips on his. He wanted to see how Hux would react. But he didn't know how. He didn't know how to kiss someone, and he was scared he'd mess up.

Before he could gather the courage to do it, Hux moved closer to Kylo and leaned forward. Kylo barely even noticed Hux's movements until he felt a soft warmth against his lips. His eyes widened with fear and happiness before they closed and the two boys tried to figure out how to kiss.

The song had long ended by the time they stopped.


End file.
